


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: NU'EST, SEVENTEEN (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, Guilt, Hurt Daehwi, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Kang Daniel-centric, Kidnapping, Lee Daehwi-centric, M/M, Minor Kim Samuel | Punch/Lee Daehwi, Protective Hyungs, Whump, Worried members, hostage video, locked in a trunk, protective Seventeen, protective members, worried hyungs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kang Daniel/Everyone, Kang Daniel/Lee Daehwi, Lee Daehwi/Everyone
Kudos: 6





	Untitled

**2:45 PM**

_He should've stayed with him.He should've insisted on going with him.He should've been with him that day._

_"Do you want me to pick you up Daehwi-ah?"Daniel had asked.Daehwi made a noise on the other end of the phone."No it's alright hyung."He reassured the older boy."I can just walk home today."Daniel was about to reply but Daehwi beat him to it."I'll just walk home today hyung,I'll be alright I promise."_

_He should've protested when Daehwi said that.He should've gone with him anyway._

_But he didn't do that."Alright Daehwi-ah."He'd said."Text me and the others when you get back."_

_He shouldn't have said those words._

_"I will hyung,see you later."_

_No he wouldn't._

_"See you late Daehwi-ah,love you."_

_If he did,he should've been with him._

_"Love you too hyung."_

_That was the last conversation they would have for a long time._


End file.
